Dementia
by Voidnstar
Summary: Old God..some said it just a rumor and they are not exits. some said they have fighting an old god..some even claim to have go to the titan complex to defeat one of the titan messenger and kill an old god reside in there. But what happen when a more powerful ancient chaos woke up once again. Rate T:for safety of course may change in the future
1. Prologue-Nightmare

Hey guys this was my first try on my first fanfic so no flame or if you dont like read the other stories

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own warcraft, it own by blizzard, i just own my character

* * *

 _I have piece the veil of the future...and beheld only...oblivion_

 _The Faceless came, as was the Elemental_

 _And the Xenath, rose to fight them_

 _Now_

 _The Void God that forge the universe..._

 _Are returning..._

 _The fate of the creation hangs..._

 _In the balance_

* * *

Valeryn woke up with a start. A sweat forming on her brow, she breathed heavily then shook her head. she look back at her pillow. Surely she can't go back to sleep after having such a horrible nightmare _'but that dream...felt so real...'_ she thought, shaking her head once again _'get a grasp val, this was just a nightmare, it was just a dream...it was..just a dream..and a dream...never felt so real..'_ she tried to forget the nightmare. Until a knock came to her door

* * *

Well guys i tried to make the prologue as long as possible. So what you guys think please review if you like so it can help me improve it.

ps: oh yeah i know that it explain nothing lol. but this was the prologue soooo yeah i not take it srsly yet :P anyway i going to update soon to explain the story in the first chapter ofc ^^


	2. Breaking From Prison

**Author note:** Well guys now for the real story! Please review and if you like click like

* * *

 _Knock...Knock...Knock..._ She froze. The knocking is so slow yet so hard. Same like in her nightmare, she silently pray to the sunwell hoping that it would be her imagination. She look again, this time the door slowly open with a squeaking sound that match the knocking motion from her nightmare. Slowly the door reveal that it was just her mother, she release her breath that she didn't even notice that she been holding it.

"Valeryn? Why are you crying?" ask her mother in concern. she didn't even notice it either. her mother look at her for a mere second then sit beside her on her bed. She wrap an arm around her daughter and slowly guide her daughter head toward her own shoulder "shh..it ok. I'm here...no nightmare will get to you as long as im still here" her mother tried to comfort her. She sit there with her mother, sobbing silently until she tired, she glance one last time at her mother face to make sure she will not leave her. Before darkness claim her.

* * *

A hood figure came from a small portal. He look in wonder at this massive cav-no not a cave...but rather a prison to his target...he went inside the prison, but as he went through the place, it becoming more and more darken. "i wonder why master send me here to kill it. He surely can kill it with just using his faceless...doesn't old god can actually kill one of their brethren? And i am only a mortal" he started to shaken "no no get out of that though! Surely i can kill it, master said that it is a rising threat to him and master even has blessed me" he look at his deform arm. A shape of razor blade an easy weapon to kill anyone who dare to block his path "but even if i has this gift... can i actually kill it. Of course i can. I don't see any faceless here and master said it has been injured badly..." he keep walking before he tripped over a rock and slam face first into the dirt. He tried to get up but what he saw make his eye widen. In front of him lay a gigantic creature...it has humanoid body but transparent and is shrouded in pure black like a void...he can see what 'inside' it. Around it body is a small star that cover it whole body and glowing faintly. It has a mouth on his stomach and he spotted a small bloodied hand. The bloodied hand on it 'mouth' is not transparent, he don't know why but he need to learn after his mission complete. He gulped loudly as he feel like he wanted to vomit there. He look to his left and spotted the creature hand. No not hand it is rather a gigantic claw that is bigger than his own body. one of it claw is held forward. His gaze follow it 'hand' and the sign that meet him make him instantly regret on his action. There, in front of the creature claw is a rather giant stone looking humanoid that is more gigantic than any of the stone giant that his master show in his dream. What make him felt uneasy is the claw of the creature is in the giant chest and it went through his back. He look around him and he paled...around him are not one or two but hundred if not thousand of the same creature and stone giant that is 'dead'. He spotted a giant door next to one of the creature that has been stabbed and die with a stone giant and quickly make his way there. And went inside. 'so this was his minion? fascinating yet ugly beyond word' as he went deeper into the prison, he tripped over a 'rope'.

"argh what the hell! why im always get a bad luck" he tried to stand up but what he saw make his jaw drop to the ground and strike a nerve of him. There, in front of him a chained horrible creature that look like nothing he ever seen in his life. Even it beat his master true form. "is...this...t-the old g-god?" he silently ask himself shaking. _**'We call him...Sanity-shattering...horror'**_ he suddenly remembered his master advised. 'is it dead? It looked dead enough for me, can't be so sure.' He tried to move closer while turn his head to the other side to avoid looking directly into his eye. _**'if you gaze into the abyss...the abyss will gaze back to you...and your soul will drawn to it'**_ he remembered his master word. 'if i gaze to the eye...the eye will gaze back at me, and my mind will blown away' he whisper to himself. He felt he stepped onto something...he look down and he turn pale. Under his feet is one of the god...'leg' then the leg suddenly move. He stumbled backward and his heart feel like it has stopped. He completely forgot his master advise and turn to look into the god eye...the god is looking directly into him...no...it look directly into his soul _**'ah..N'zoth send you...i can tell it'**_ he whisper inside the figure head, his voice is deep and echo and look like to break his mind when it spoke. _**'you came here...but you make a fatallll missstake, come to me mortal'**_ aside from his protested he can't control his body he tried to fought again it to regain his control over his body but his body goes straight to him, he can't even take his eye off of him. _ **'your master and the titan has chained me beneath the abyss for too long...and you came here bravely, and i am a generous host i will give you reward to ever visit me mortal'**_ he look at the mortal as the he step inside the 'pentagram' _**'lay down so i can give you my reward. Lay on your back'**_ and he lay as the god said. _ **'now... my part for breaking free...**_ _**Uovssh thyzz... qwaz.. Gul'kafh an'shel. Yoq'al shn ky ywaq nuul Sk'shgn eqnizz hoq Sk'magg yawifk hoq Sk'uuyat guulphg hoq Gul'kafh an'qov 'shel Ilith qi'uothk shn'ma yeh'glu Shath'Yar Vwyq agth sshoq'meg Hes'atur vra zz shfk qwor ga'halahs agthu. Uulg'ma, ag qam.**_

As he said the line the mortal body is torn apart and the pentagram glow faintly red by the blood of the mortal before become completely blacken by the blood of the old god. He screamed, but found his voice silent, he tried to move but found his hand and leg can't move, he can only watch with regret as his body is tore open by the spell. Then a black magic rose from his body and flown straight to the old god chain. A small old god tentacle rose and make it way straight into his broken body and put something inside his body before it goes back inside the prison, He screamed one last time before he felt his body explode. And all in the cave are cover in a thick black mist.

* * *

XD what you guys think? please review so i can improve my self oh and if you wonder what the old said it is

:To have waited so long... for this...Gaze into the void. It is the perpetuity in which they dwell. Your suffering strengthens me. Your agony sustains me. Gaze into the heart of void You will drown in the blood of the Old Gods!Once more shall the twisted flesh-banners of Hes'atur chitter and howl above the fly-blown corpse of this world. After millennia, we have returned

xD pls fav if you like and ps:no flame yeah more chapter will come out soon and will explain more thing


	3. A New Freedom

There just only a black mist around him. _**The earth...I can feel it I can hear the sound of water flowing...I can feel the breath of the nature...Azeroth...my perfect creation...are you alive? Your eye still closed... your heart still dead...your mouth still dried...I can't feel your mind...the war has brought terrible price to you...I am so sorry...the old god did terrible thing to you. The titan did the wrong fix on you either. I am so sorry you suffered. I am so sorry because I fall so easily and chained inside you...I am so sorry because I am too late to safe you...I am so sorry...**_ The mist faded. Now he can clearly see. He is still in his prison...except in front of him are his salvation...his chance to escape...the cultist body is still torn apart so that it can held the portal together...he look at his own body. He is indeed in his mortal form clad in a long black robe. He touch his face... his face is a void. He looked at his feet and spotted a mask. He picked it up and placed it on his face, the mask suddenly glowing white like a start before a crown is forming atop of his mask. The light of the mask goes off and reveal the mask now adorn a crown. Hesatur took a moment to feel his freedom, longer than he expected, he then saw the body of the dead cultist is now blacken and corrupted by his magic, black like a void and even one of the cultist limp look like it going to be suck by the other limps. He looked back at the portal, now it looked like unstable. He quickly stepped inside the portal before it closed or worst...to waiting for another eon inside this forgotten place.

"Im...free, yes i am free" that was all he could said as he step outside the portal. For an eon he has wait, now he has returned. "I have sleep for eon. I have waiting long enough. I have seen this universe change through time. I have seen Azeroth screaming in agony for the mortal queen work over the titan source of drink that they build to held my creation in place, now i am free." He exclaim to himself as he watch with amusement at the place before him that they called "Northern Lordaeron". He heard the ground singing in glory for their master return, screaming in agony at the same time for the violent it take to free him from his prison. He remembered the titan had an alarm system over the cell...but no matter it looked like the sundering has taken toll on the device. From what he assumed he is on the north so he made his way to the south, he need to get back his "gem". He moved on until he found a settlement, until...

"Halt! Under the authority of the alliance i need you to take off your mask!" bark a man with a gun pointed at him, all around the settlement suddenly stop their work and move closer to them.

"May i ask what is the name of this...place?" he ask with a cold eerie voice, the man that pointing the gun at him seem to tense

"You are in the small village of the Wildhammer clan. Now take off your mask and show your face!" order the man, few warrior that seen this scene quickly drawn their blade and make their way to him.

"I wear no mask" was all his answer. He push aside the gun that pointed at his face, then make his way toward the centre of the village, he just about to move another step to make his way to another entrance before

Boom

Hesatur watch in a slow motion as the bullet make it way to his heart and pierce his flesh. He look back up to see a "dwarf" with a gun pointed at him but his expression is a confused one and utter horror. Hesatur slowly smile as he watch his own body dripping blood, he look back at the dwarf, now his face is unmasked by the fear and horror in his eye, his grip on the gun is violently shaken, "he..hes not dead.." was all he said, the dwarf desperately shoot him again and again and again, but Hesatur just keep watch in interest. Everybody around them now was shocked and froze at the scene. The man that "greeted" him before also tried to shoot him but the result was...he still stand and unfazed by the shooting event.

"Mister guards, because you both tried to annoyed me with this shooting thing you mortal called, i think i had a gift for you, think it about just my mark" he said with a deadly calm voice. He held his hand in front of him, and tendril of void started materialized on his hand, then forming into a ball of black. He brought it closer to his face. "this is my last gift to you...mortal" suddenly he held it in front of him again and shut his hand tightly, the ball explode with a booming sound that not mean for mortal ear and all around him is shrouded with void.

There was screaming everywhere, but none can see what is happening, they tried to make a run, but they felt their legs betrays them, they felt the very gravity itself pull them toward the black mist, in one swift motion the mist explode sending a wave of darkness shrouded the entire village before exploding again and in one moment the entire village has disappear, some that survived look like has been whacked by cataclysm of Deathwing except it leave some glowing black void that look like it alive and is sucking the very grass and the cloud itself is darkened like it going to be raining in another minute...Hesatur look up at the cloud..it dripping blood, blood in a form of raining, he just keep staring at it, the smell of fresh blood are everywhere, even the cloud is raining blood, he look ahead again, then he move on, not even bother to give a second glance toward the now forsaken village.

* * *

Valeryn jolt awake, now it not the nightmare that awakened her it was that damn sound. She tried to close her ears using her palm to muffle the voice or shut it, but it keep going on until everything is silent. She feel light head right now, and she swore she even could see a few star, she shook her head trying to clear the headache, now with her vision return to normal and her ear can work like it use to be, she take a look at her room. Ok now it not good to look at it, it look like there are some tornado or mini maelstrom that just has whack her room, the wall are cracked, the door ruin and there even some splinter on the wall...how can wood stuck at a wall... impossible! She rushed to the basement of her house 'mother is not here' she thought then rushed to the kitchen to find her mother was hiding under the table.

"valeryn for safety sake find a table and take a protection!" her mother scream, she look at her mother with a dumbfound struck expression.

"Mom, it just some mini earthquake or something it ok" she tried to calm her mother, but her mother desperately told her that the earthquake is not over yet. Until her mother calmed she asked.

"Mom...what just happen?" she ask her mother, now it her mother given her a blank stare "what?" she demanded

"Is that a demand or question? Val did you got hit by a rock on your head or something? Of course what happen a minute ago was an earthquake!" her mother told her, they just stare at each other before someone knocking on their good door.

Valeryn hurry up to open up and the sign that meet her make her regret.

"Greeting and sorry for the disturbance. Are you miss Valeryn Dawnseeker?" ask the royal guard of Silvermoon. She looked at her mother than look back at the guard, then nod "The regent lord Lor'themar Theron request your presence immediately." He stated

"Why!? I thought I was on vacation!" she asked. The guard just shrug and went on his path. Completely ignoring her

She looked at her mother unsure of herself, "just go Val I think, it would be good for you to get some more adventure, who know what you can tell after you come back?" her mother just smile at her

"But mother I wanted to at least get some rest or helping you!" she plead to her mother, but her mother just wave her off. She sigh "this gonna be a hard journey again" she muttered to herself then go outside to pick up her mount.

* * *

Well guys hope i didn't disappointed you. next chapter would be much more interesting, well yeah i tried to write more but my eye are sleepy right now soo i only manage to get it this long. happy reading xD


End file.
